Legend of the White and Black wolf
by eJemima
Summary: There is an old Cherokee story, about the white and the black wolf, told to the kids of the tribe. It is a story, to teach them about the good and the bad side, but every story, has a small part of truth. The white wolf is compassion, joy and hope, the black is anger, sorrow and fearlessness. One cannot be without the other. They need each other... Rewrite of "Killing the beast".


**A/N: **

IMPORTANT! This is a rewrite of my story "Killing the beast" - I'd like to think I improved it, maybe not so much in the beginning, but the concept of the story has changed a lot.

Okay, so I love the characters of the TVD and TO world, but the writers are seriously lacking in some plotting, background and mythology, which personally, I think is some of the most thrilling about story telling, especially when it's about vampires and supernatural creatures...

One major error of the writers, is the original family's origin and background story. Esther and Mikael moved to America in the 10th century because of plague? Problem is the plagues didn't roam Europe until centuries later. It would be more believable, if they somehow fell out of favor, with the viking chieftain, of their settlement... I'm from Scandinavia, where the Mikaelsons supposedly escaped from, so this really bugs me... -_-

Then there's the villagers, that the Mikaelsons lived among in the New world. Native Americans or Indians, each tribe has their own way of living, beliefs and what not - huge potential of some awesome storytelling, with some proper research.

Anyway, since fan fictions are a good opportunity, to right the things we miss in stories about the characters we like, I'm doing this. At the moment, Klaus is my favorite fictional character, so I'm borrowing him and some of his family, friends and environment to bring his past to live...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or their relations from TO, either do I own the Cherokee tribe or their stories, they are their own.

* * *

><p><em>There is an old Cherokee story, about the white and the black wolf, told to the kids of the tribe. It is a story, to teach them about the good and the bad side, residing inside every human, but every story- every legend, has a small part of truth. The white wolf is compassion, joy and hope, the black is anger, sorrow and fearlessness. The white wolf needs the black wolf at it's side, just as the black needs the white. One cannot be without the other. Without the two wolves in balance, the world lies in chaos. This is the story of a daughter, born to the moon and a son, descended from the earth spirit Uya and born to the völva…<em>

Somewhere in Europe, a young woman, walked into the small three- room apartment, she shared with her friend, only to find him packing their things.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, throwing the apartment keys on the kitchen counter. He stopped in his tracks, holding casserole in one hand and looked up at her.

"I'm packing," he answered as if it wasn't obvious. She rolled her eyes and squatted down beside him.

"I can see that genius, my question is why are you packing all our belongings?" His glance shifted from her back to the casserole in hand.

"Oh, we're moving," he said, placing the casserole in the box gently, "to New Orleans." Her eyes grew wide at his answer and she stood up.

"New Orleans?!" She asked in disbelieve, "New Orleans as in Louisiana, United States of America New Orleans?!" He looked up at her perplexed.

"Is there another New Orleans?"

She groaned as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"And why, pray tell, are we moving to New Orleans all of a sudden?" She exclaimed, feeling slightly annoyed at her roommate, for suddenly deciding such a thing by herself. She had a pretty good life where they lived at the moment. It had been their home for the past 20 years and she'd really come to care about the people surrounding them, which was rare. There was nothing in the world that would be able to make her move half across the continent, and make her leave the small safe haven she'd created...

"It's time..." He answered her with a straight face. She froze and starred at him. Nothing in the world would be able to make her move to an unknown town, half across the world, except those two words.

Klaus strolled down the streets of the French Quarter, deep in thought. It was early evening and the shops and bars were getting ready to the night shift. The people in the streets were shifting, some going home from work, others getting out for a party.

Klaus had along with Hayley, Marcel and his new crew, managed to free Elijah from the clutches of their mother. Nevertheless, both Mikaelson parents were still alive and continued to plot their children's demise. Not to forget their dear brothers. Finn, with his very disturbing loyalty to their mother and Kol, who always ran his own show, but at the moment seemed to be siding with Davina, who wanted Klaus dead as well. There was no end to the enemies at this point.

Elijah was still recovering from his encounter with Esther. Not doing any better, by the look of it, she had throughout managed to mess with his mind, making him believe Elijah himself was the one to kill Tatia. Klaus himself didn't know what to believe. Were Esther really able to alter memories and if she was, what memories could she have made Klaus forget? He shook his head, pushing away the thought. Esther had already deceived him a few times, he wouldn't be surprised if there were, at least one more secret hidden away, but for now, it wasn't worth worrying about. Klaus wouldn't let Esther's mind tricks get to him - at any point. One good thing did come out of all this misery though. He was once again in possession of the white oak stake and Mikael was without a mean to kill his children. Klaus smirked to himself, thinking about the place that he'd hidden the stake, no one would be able to find it. For now, he was safe.

"Niklaus Mikaelson?" Klaus turned by the unfamiliar voice calling his name.

"Who wants to know?" he asked and saw a flash of dark skin and black hair, before he, in the next second he was pulled away from the crowd and thrown against the wall in a dark alley. The stonewall broke behind him and he felt a few bones cracking from the blow. Klaus groaned in pain and got up to face his attacker. A female figure walked towards him slowly.

"I've been waiting a long time for this…" she sneered and stepped into the dim light of a street lamp. Klaus was now able to get a good look at who, so rudely interrupted him in his evening stroll. He fought to hold back a laugh, taking in the person in front of him. She looked young, no more than 25. She had long black and slightly curly hair. Her skin, was a little tanned and she wore tight, black jeans and jacket with high heels.

"I don't know who you are sweetheart," Klaus said between chuckles and moved closer to her, "but you're way in over your head here." The woman squinted her eyes at him, giving him a deadly glare. Klaus blinked, unwillingly faltering a bit under her stare.

"Is that so?" she responded, not taking her eyes off him, "so the little and insecure Niklaus Mikaelson has grown into the unbeatable and all powerful hybrid, is that it?"

Klaus regained his focus as anger quickly escalated within him. He moved closer to her, standing merely inches from her. Dark brown eyes collided with blue in a stubborn glaring contest.

"Who are you, to dare speak such words?" Klaus spat, between gritted teeth, "I'll have you know, I've killed for less…"

The woman smirked, not taking her eyes from him and not seeming even a bit moved, by his threat.

"Then why don't you?" she asked challenging, "that is, if you can."

Every muscle in Klaus' body tensed, seconds before he lashed out at her. He was surprised when his fits hit the empty air. She was a vampire, a fast and strong one, if the earlier attack was anything to go by, but a regular vampire had nothing on Klaus. He quickly caught the female vampire and threw her hard against trashcans in the alley, destroying them in the process. However, it didn't take long before the woman was back on her feet and spared no time in attacking a mildly surprised and just a little impressed Klaus, throwing him into the opposite walls. When another couple of bones in his body broke with a sickening crack, Klaus had to admit that he might have underestimated the woman. Her blows had a greater impact than just a normal vampire did; she had to have at least a few centuries behind her. As she walked towards him once again, Klaus noticed she didn't wear a sunlight ring, which confused him even further, since it was barely dark. He got up, ignoring his aching ribs and gave the woman a deadly glare, before he attacked. The vampire had barely hit the ground, after his blow, before she was up again and had Klaus pinned against the cold stonewall. Klaus groaned in pain, as her hand pierced his chest and grabbed his heart with an iron fist.

"Not so high and mighty now, are we?" she mocked tightening her hand around his heart. Klaus hissed and glared at her, determined not to give her the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. He took her wrist, trying to remove her hand from his chest, but to no avail.

"Who sent you?" Klaus asked in between heavy breaths, "was it Mikael? Esther?"

She crooked her head and gave him a look, which Klaus wasn't able to interpret.

"Why would your mother and stepfather ever send me?" she asked perplexed, "I believe Mikael would kill me, if he knew about me and didn't you kill Esther?"

Klaus' eyes widened, this woman kept surprising him. How did she know so much and just who was she? Black spots appeared in Klaus' sight, as he gradually grew weaker. It wasn't fratigue from blood loss or even the source of magic, but something entirely different. The woman tucked a bit in his heart, causing Klaus to make a face. He hadn't felt this weak and so, at someone's mercy since he was stabbed with the witch blade. He hated it. How was it possible, that a total stranger, could appear out of nowhere, beat the crap out of him and know things, that an outsider had no way of knowing? Klaus tried to focus on her once again and saw something he'd never seen before. Bright blue eyes, shining like the moon, stared back at him, holding something he couldn't identify. Suddenly, the hold on his heart was released and Klaus fell to ground, huffing as the bleeding chest wound slowly closed. Recovering just enough, Klaus quickly rose from the ground, hoping to catch up to the woman, but all traces of her being there were gone. He let out a frustrated growl and speeded out the alley. He couldn't stay this weak another minute, he needed blood.

Returning to the compound hours later, Klaus angrily kicked and threw the furniture in the yard. He had managed to blow of some steam, feeding on and killing a few unfortunate tourists, but it wasn't enough. He still felt tense with anger and frustration. Another one wanted him dead. Someone strong who had him, but for some unknown reason had pardoned him for now, like some twisted cat enjoying playing with their prey, before devouring it. What was more, the woman had been a hybrid and a total stranger to him, how was that possible?

"What's with the bloody ruckus?!" Hayley shouted annoyed, stepping out on the ledge, from Elijah's room. Klaus stopped his mayhem and looked up at the mother of his child.

"Wake up Elijah," he commanded and took the stairs in three steps, "we have a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I should start with telling you that a 'völva' is a witch, in Norse mythology and since Esther is from Scandinavia and a witch, she's technically a völva :) Also, Uya is an evil earth spirit from Cherokee beliefs. The story of the white and black wolf is a real Cherokee story, you can google it, I just altered a bit, making it into a 'legend' ;P Now, on to the good part - reviews! Please leave one and let me know what you think :)


End file.
